The present invention relates generally to security devices and specifically to a burglar bar apparatus and method assembly suitable for installation in apertures of buildings and homes.
It is well known to prevent unauthorized ingress and egress through an opening in a building to rigidly mount a bar or bars across the aperture. The arrangement of the bars may take any one of several known forms. In the early art, the bars were cut to lengths longer than the dimensions of the aperture to be secured. The bars were then fastened to the aperture structure to form a rigid grid.
More recently, burglar bars have been premanufactured to be used in apertures of specific sizes. Such burglar bar devices consist of a grid assembly slightly smaller than the size of the aperture to be secured and a mounting mechanism for securing the grid in the aperture. Although they display some utility, these burglar bar devices are not adaptable to apertures having an unusual shape or exceedingly large or small size.
The burglar bar devices of the prior art require welding to provide structural integrity. The necessity of welding, prior to utilization, greatly restricts the versatility of the former devices. Pre-manufactured devices that have been welded are bulky, unmanageable and heavy. Transportation and installation are exceedingly difficult. If parts are painted prior to welding, the paint is damaged and repainting is required. Devices welded to provide structural integrity can be difficult to remove for window maintenance or cleaning.
More recently, burglar bar devices have been manufactured that are adjustable in a lateral direction. Such devices enhance the number of apertures in which the device can be used. However, some adjustable burglar bar devices demonstrate compromised structural integrity compared to devices which are custom constructed and installed for each individual window. In some instances, the adjustable devices are significantly more expensive than custom constructed and installed devices.
There is thus a need for a burglar bar apparatus which is adaptable to mounting in building apertures of varying sizes, which, at the same time, provides superior structural integrity, which is readily assembled or installed in any building aperture, and which is inexpensive.
Recognizing the need for an improved method and apparatus for securing the apertures of buildings, it is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a novel burglar bar method and apparatus which minimizes or reduces the problems of the type previously noted.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a burglar bar apparatus and method for installation in apertures of buildings, preferably on the inside of the structure.
It is a more particular feature of the present invention to provide a burglar bar method and apparatus having components requiring no welding.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a burglar bar apparatus adjustable to accommodate varying sizes of windows or doors. The present invention can be adapted and assembled for an aperture of any size or shape.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a burglar bar apparatus which can be locked. When locked, the burglar bar device prevents the entrance or egress of individuals or articles through the aperture.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a burglar bar apparatus which may be easily swung out of its usual locked position in the event of, say, an emergency such as fire or routine cleaning and maintenance on windows and the like. This feature readily allows entrance or egress of individuals or articles under both emergency and routine conditions.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a burglar bar apparatus which, upon unlocking will not readily disengage from or fall out of the aperture to be secured.
A further feature is to provide a burglar bar apparatus and method which, when desired, may be completely disengaged from and, thereafter, replaced in the aperture of the building. The complete disengagement and replacement of the burglar bar device may be done without tools or substantial disassembly of the structure.
Yet further the present invention provides a burglar bar method and apparatus requiring only one locking/unlocking mechanism and provides for easily disengaging and reengaging the apparatus from the aperture of the building.
Still further the present invention provides a burglar bar method and apparatus having a grid which provides for telescoping cooperation with fixed mounts along one side of the grid.
Also, the telescoping mounts to the present invention are of a length such that the transverse movement of the grid permits the grid to slide free of telescoping mounts on one side of the grid. The other side of the grid remains engaged with corresponding pivotal telescoping mounts, thereby allowing the grid to swing out of the plane of the aperture.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a burglar bar method and apparatus having a grid comprised of lateral rods and cross rods engaged in a manner that when the grid is secured in the aperture of a building, all the rods are restricted from substantially any movement within the plane of the aperture. This configuration of the lateral rods and cross rods substantially eliminates the necessity of providing additional means for securing one rod to another rod to restrict the motion of the rods.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a novel burglar bar apparatus which may be assembled, without welding, by mechanically coupling lateral and cross rods to form a grid mountable for securing an aperture of a building from ingression or egression.
Yet still further the present invention provides a method of securing from ingression or egression an aperture of virtually any size. Lateral rods and cross rods of standard lengths are cut to the appropriate dimensions, assembled, and installed in the aperture of the building without requiring welding.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects, features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.